Videos are often corrupted by noise produced during video acquisition, recording, processing, and transmission. Noise may refer to random variations in brightness or color information in an image that is not present in the object being imaged. Noise degrades the visual quality of videos while impacting the effectiveness and performance of many video processing applications, such as video compression, segmentation, format conversion, motion estimation, denoising, and filtering. The outcome of such video processing applications can be improved when accurate information about the noise signal is available. The accuracy of video noise estimation is an important component in the field of signal and noise processing.